<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Us late at night by schrijverr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494293">Us late at night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr'>schrijverr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Happy, Hopeful, Pride, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short self-indulgent WLW story to celebrate the start of pride month</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OFC/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Us late at night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can find this on my tumblr, also @schrijverr, as well. I love talking with you guys, so I hope you pop in and say hi :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s late at night, down on the streets below a cabs are still moving and groups of people walk around, talking loudly and happily. Outside our window the city rumbles on, but the sound comes from far away. It does not matter to us. It’s not relevant to here and now, not relevant to our little bubble, our apartment. It’s small, nothing impressive, but it ours. </p><p>It’s ours and no one can take that from us. </p><p>No one can take the wall of photo’s filled with all our smiles, our coffee cups which are stained after years of use, the indent in the couch from two bodies lying too close, but just close enough, the pink flag hanging on the door, the bed never made, the framed wedding photo by the TV or the bathroom with the big mirror and the two sinks side by side.</p><p>It’s ours. </p><p>OURS.</p><p>The things we own, we fought for. We fought for the right to lay here in each others arms, late at night as the city rumbles on down below. We fought for the people at our wedding as they did for us. When we said I do, it hadn’t been legal a few hours before. We fought for our right to say, this is ours.</p><p>So we lay here, my head on her chest and her hand in my hair. We lay here and look at the ceiling as we softly talk about our day. </p><p>I tell her about my idiot of a coworker and I can’t help, but smile as I feel her chest move under my head from her giggles. She tells me about her run in with a big fluffy dog that she petted. She moves me around until she is practically cradling me just so that she can show me a picture. We coo at the dog for a moment, then we fall still, content to lie in one another arms and listen to the city.</p><p>There’s a pink light from outside that illuminates our bedroom and when I look up, her blue eyes seem purple, like a fairy and I am enchanted by her.</p><p>She catches me staring and smiles. I blush, I couldn’t explain why. She smiles at me all the time, she smiles at me after I made a stupid joke, when I’m done in three minutes and pout from the bathroom floor while she tries to concentrate on her make up, when I tell her I love her or just whenever she feels happy. You would think I’d gotten used to her smiles, but no. I blush a deep red like a strawberry in summer.</p><p>Like someone in love.</p><p>I hope I never stop blushing when she smiles at me and I hope she never stops smiling.</p><p>Down below, a car honks and we both startle. We make eye contact and start to laugh. It’s pure and light. Just us in a bubble of laughter. We laugh until we collapse again in a heap of limbs then shuffle around until we’ve organized the limbs back into cuddles again. </p><p>She squeezes me tight and whispers that she loves me into my hair. I squeeze her back and softly tell her neck that I love her as well.</p><p>We fall asleep in our apartment, late at night, oblivious to the city rumbling on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, leaving Kudos and Comments makes my day, so I hope you do that if you enjoyed it! </p><p>HAPPY PRIDE EVERYONE!!!!!!!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>